MCU meets Spiderverse
by Evelyn Rogue
Summary: Peter Parker is now an Avenger, the youngest Avenger at 17. With a new (slightly overprotective) family, he has a better life than ever before, a family who thinks they know everything about the wall crawler. But when an old enemy rises from the ashes, the Avengers learn there's more to Peter than they ever knew. (Contains Irondad)
1. Prologue

Peter Benjamin Parker was as much of an Avenger as Iron Man. It took no time at all for the young teen to become a part of the Avenger family.

To Tony he was a surrogate son, young and new to the playing field. Iron man felt that as the only father figure Peter probably had, it was his job to teach and protect him.

Natasha saw Peter for what he was, a strong kid who needed the independence to find his own way. She would be there when he needed, and of course she'd offer him guidance and training; but his path was his own to find.

Cap thought of Peter as a little brother, striving to be there for him just like Bucky had once been. He was fiercly protective, and trued to keep Peter out of danger as much as possible.

As for Hawkeye, he was a father of three. Never ever would he wish his life on one of them, thus he slightly resented the fact that a young teenager was putting his life at risk for a world who might never appreciate it. As time went on though, Clint came to appreciate the teen's abilities, settling on the fact that if he couldn't stop him, he'd have to help him.

Thor viewed Peter much in the same way he viewed Loki, a younger brother. Unlike many of the others, he didn't try to mother hen Peter. He thought of Spiderman as a warrior in training, who needed to fight his own battles as much as possible. He would however, be at Peter's back whenever requested.

Bruce Banner meanwhile, was somewhere in between. Yes, he thought Peter needed to be protected, but also respected that the kid needed to be free to some extent. It wasn't until they started talking science that Bruce forgot he was talking to a teenager. Bruce saw untapped potential in Peter, and often viewed him as a fellow scientist, conversing with him in many realms of sciences.

As for Loki, the trickster thought of Peter as an equal. If Loki had been a Midgardian, he calculated that he and Peter would likely have been the same age because Asgardians age more slowly than Midgardians. To the great disdain of the others, hee and Peter would pick a random day of the week to go on a pranking spree. Meanwhile, on the battle field, Peter and Loki were a formidable fighting team when together.

In an ironic twist, Peter was the only other person besides Thor that Loki called brother. And why not, because In Loki's eyes, that's exactly what Peter was, a brother.

Aunt May had been aware of Peter's alter ego for two months now, and trusted the Avengers to keep him safe. She certainly didn't like what he did, but she knew he had to do it. A lot of tears were shed when Peter admitted that Uncle Ben's death was his fault. They sat and cried together, both in mourning.

While she was horrified at first, in the end, she forgave him, proud to see how far he'd come from that point. It was because of this, that she didn't have the heart to stop him, knowing that this was why he worked so hard as Spiderman. For Uncle Ben.

She came to know the Avengers, and actually became a bit of a mother figure to them.

They were different in so many ways, but one thing bonded them together, their honorary little brother. I mean, he was one of a kind... Right?


	2. Dark Horizons

The tower was quiet, at least that was the impression you got... From the outside. Most people were convinced that the Avengers acted proffessional all the time, but that was a major misconception, because Inside the tower, a frenzied game of twister was happening.

"Hey, you can't- agh, get off my foot!"

"Tony, that's my foot!"

"Is not!"

"Maybe you're right, I can't feel it any more."

Tony let out an exasperated glare at Clint before shooting an imploringly glance at Cap who was practically sitting. The guy was lucky, but of course he was. He was the Captain America.

"Loki, for goodness's sake please just spin it!" Tony begged. He had all his hands and feet on yellow.

"Why? I'm enjoying this far too much." Deadpanned the god of mischief coyly.

"Who's idea was it to put him in charge of the spinner?" Hawkeye asked with a grunt.

"Mine." Natasha replied from her seat on the couch. She was cleaning her stingers, her left leg folded sideways so her ankle was touching her right thigh.

"Oh, right." Clint gulped. No one messed with Natasha... Ever.

"Loki, spin." Steve ordered, and as if on cue, scraping cardboard resounded through the room.

"Stark-"

"Yes, yes! Give me somethin' good, Loki!"

"Left foot on red."

"Yeah!"

Tony shifts his foot over and misses the look of disgust on Cap's face.

"Tony, your rear is in my face."

"Sorry. Is that... Ugh. Better?"

"Much. Hey Peter, do you mind taking over for Loki. I think Fury caught wind of his prank. In fact I'm sure of it."

Loki froze. "Whatever gives you that idea?"

"His private ship just landed out back."

Loki vanished, dropping the spinner on the ground.

"Hey, Peter! You mind?"

The teen had been staring aimlessly out the window, chin propped in his hand, right hand clenched into a tight fist.

He didn't seem to hear them, but that had been happening a lot lately. The young teen seemed to zone out more and more frequently. At first it was only for a few seconds at a time, but now for probably about a minute.

"Hey, Peter!" Clint shouted, startling the kid from his thoughts.

"Oh, what! What?" He stumbled, afraid he missed something important.

"The thingy? The spinner? Can you take over?"

Pete sighed and rose to his feet, shuffling the few feet over in their direction and picking up the spinner. He plopped down on the couch with a sigh, and spun it.

"Clint, right hand blue." He read out dejectedly.

The Archer frowned.

Something was off. They had suspected as much for a while now, but the depressed look on his face seriously bothered him.

This was Peter Parker, the witty quip spouting hero, now a dejected nearly lifeless stump of a boy.

Though it meant he would lose the game, he rolled off the mat and walked over to him.

"Alright, kid. Start talking. Now. What's the matter with you? Bullies?"

"You could say that." He replied, letting the spinner fall from his fingers and collide with his lap.

Tony and Steve were instantly at Clint's back, and Natasha was eyeing them curiously.

"This Flash of Thompson will answer to Mjolnir!" Thor bellowed loudly, making everyone jump in surprise.

"Hey, big guy? When'd you get here? " Tony gawked.

"A moment ago. Is this Flash of Thompson bothering you once more?" Thor demanded gruffly.

"No. No. It's not him." Peter looked away.

"Peter, whatever it is, you can tell us." Natasha spoke up. "Even if you don't want us to handle it, we can at least be moral support."

A smile flickered across Peter's lips, but it was sad.

"Thanks, but if this comes my way, I don't want you guys to get involved."

"Wait, hold it." Bruce spoke up from where he'd been meditating. "What do you mean if this comes my way? What could possibly be coming?"

"I don't know for sure." Was all Peter said, a striken look crossing his face. "It's... Just a feeling."

A flash blurred through his vision, images of Morlun and his inheritors slaying Peter's proverbial brothers and sisters. His Spider sense tingled with a harsh jabbing pain, barely allowing him to hide the pain.

It was a weak attempt, but the weaver was trying to get their attentions.

"Just a feeling." Peter absent mindedly repeated, staring past the Avengers and out the window. "That's all."

- **AN-** **So for those of you who haven't read the comics there are spoilers for the spiderverse series. Don't read any farther in this story, or this note if that bothers you...**

 **Below is the basic outcome of that comic series.**

 **The inheritors were basically vampires that leeched off the life force of spiderpeople. The inheritors soight to destroy all the spiderverses by killing three key spiders, but were thwarted by a massive team up of the spiders from different universes. The spiders locked up the inheritors in a radioactive and practically lifeless dimension, where they renained feeding on small mutated spiders.**

 **Okay, so that's the fast version, if you want more detail, please read the comics, but enough will be explained through the story. I hope you all enjoy!**


	3. Freefall

Neither Ned nor Aunt May were able to get through to Peter as he drifted farther and farther away.

His witty remarks were few and far between, his fights without enthusiasm, his eyes filled with untold rage and anger.

Quite frankly, it scared the Avengers. Their favorite lovable teen was becoming an secluded hermit, hiding away in his room.

It had been nearly three days since his cryptic message, and he had only gotten worse. Aside from JARVIS's scans showing heightened brain activity, there was nothing wrong, nor had anything recently happened that might set this kind of behavior off.

Rarely was such a puzzle found, than one that had Tony Stark hitting his head against Captain America's shield in frustration.

"I just don't get it. What on earth's wrong with him? He's usually not like this!"

"Maybe he's just having one of those teenage mood swings." Barton said in a feeble attempt to soothe Tony.

"Don't be absurd. This is totally not a mood swing."

"Regardless of the origins of this depression, it's unnerving to see Peter like this." Loki remarked from where he was supposedly meditating.

Everyone could practically see the light bulb going off in Tony' s head.

"Hey, could-"

"No." Loki flatly declared.

"You haven't even heard my question yet."

"And I do not need to. I am well aware of how your brain works. I will not peer into young Mr. Parker's mind. It's been done to me, and I shall not do it to another without just cause."

"This _is_ a just cause."

"And my answer remains no."

"Come oooon."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Alright, let's vote."

"Tony, you don't know what's it like!" Clint interjected." To have people in your head! It's... It still gives me nightmares... And your talking about doing this to a kid."

Loki's silent nod to the archer signified a thankyou, and that ended the discussion.

-BREAK-

Peter sat on the edge of the roof, a pair of earphones blasting classical music. It was unfortunately the only thing that seemed to ease the constant throb in his skull, a sweet relief on his overtaxed senses.

He had a book on his lap, but really wasn't reading. It took to much effort, effort he didn't want to waste. A pair of green boots wafted into his vision.

"Loki." Peter greeted absentmindedly as the god of mischief sat down next to him.

"Peter."

"Tony sent you to use your magic on me?"

There was no emotion on Peter's face as he said it.

"Stark's pretty predictable isn't he? However, I come with no double intentions, brother. I wish to know how you're doing."

"I think it's pretty obvious."

"I guess I had that one coming." Loki remarked dryly.

"Yup."

"We want to help, but I'll also respect your decision to not tell us. That, however, doesn't mean we aren't here for you, and if you need me to just sit here quietly, I will."

"Thanks, Loki. I really wish I could tell you guys, but... You'll get hurt."

"That may be true, but you're my friend... No, my family... If I... if any of us want to get hurt on your behalf, then it's our decision. You're really willing to leave us to the wrath of your Aunt May?"

Peter looked like he might actually crack.

"Heh, good point; the thing is-"

"Sirs, a villain has just attacked down town. Director Fury wants all hands on deck." Loki inwardly groaned in frustration, desperately hoping the teen might open up to him.

"Thanks, Jarvis. Peter you were saying?" Loki asked quickly, rising to his feet.

"I'll tell you la-" A searing pain ripped through his head, his spider sense tingling hard and strong. His head spun off its hinges like a merri-go-round and he clutched at his head as he stumbled towards the edge of the building. The back of his heels left the lip of the building, and the open city was at his back.

"Peter!" Loki shouted, charging forwards and just missing the spider's arm. Peter stumbled off the edge of the building.

" _ **Peter!**_ "


	4. Resolution

Peter wasn't sure what was happening. His vision was graying out, the pain so nerve wracking that he couldn't focus beyond its devastating confines.

Loki on the otherhand, whipped into action. Spur of the moment rescues were something he was quite adept at by this point. He jumped off after Peter, arms pinned to his side and nose angled down so he caught up to the flailing freefalling teen.

The world rushed to meet him, the tiny antlike cars below becoming steadily bigger, yet parker was out of his grasp.

Loki's stomach twisted and shot into his throat as he fell, eyes blurring as the wind tore into them, leaving his emerald greens burning and watery.

He blinked and forced his rebelious stomach into submission, brilliant mind already trying to figure out how to stop this from becoming a tragic day.

"Peter, your webslingers!" The wind roared in his ears, and he doubted the writhing teen could hear him past the pain and noise.

If he didn't do something soon, they'd both be pancakes on the streets bellow. He extended his hand, green magic glimmering. He suddenly felt smooth round objects in his palm, not even looking down as he yanked Parker's webshooters on.

He grit his teeth, aiming his fist down and releasing a strand of thick sticky webbing at the boy's back. With one fell swoop, he yanked the kid towards him, using his magic to help give Peter a boost.

Once Loki had his arm around him, he shot another strand at the roof. The abrupt stop was agony on Loki's arm as it was wrenched painfully. The taught webbing slammed them into a window, and Loki couldn't suppress the grunt.

His arm was on fire, every nerve ending burning and protesting; but his grip never wavered. Had his back not been to the window, he'd have noticed the Avengers scrambling around inside.

Within moments, the roar of Iron man's boots graced Loki's ears as the red and gold clad hero flew to where they helplessly dangled.

* * *

Peter came to, his head pounding with the worst migraine in the history of migraines. It felt like Doc Ock was repeatedly slamming a syringe into his temple.

He groaned, eyes opening. The assault of light caused a whimper to escape his lips as he slammed them closed.

"Sorry, sir. I'll dim the lights." Jarvis's suave voice declared, and Peter dared to open his peepers a crack.

"Jarvis... what happened?"

"You had a rather sudden Migraine and then free fell from the tower." Jarvis replied.

Peter's mind was a haze, but he knew something was wrong. For the first time in days, his spider sense had gone quiet. His vision blurred as he sat up, head throbbing and stomach twisting into knots.

"I gotta go..." Peter mumbled, tossing the thin baby blue blanket off his legs and dropping his feet to the floor. He nearly gagged as he put weight on his feet, suddenly seeing four appendages where he should have seen two. His stomach lurched, bile swelling into his throat, knees quivering like Bambi on ice.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that, Mr. Parker. Your health has been deteriorating rapidly. Mr. Stark has specifically declared you to be on a strict status of bed rest."

"He'll **_kill_** them!" Peter shouted, rising to full height and staggering a few waddles forward.

"I'm afraid I do not understand. The Avengers have apprehended the threat and are bringing him back here."

 _No._ Peter whispered.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Shall I inform Mr. Stark that you need to speak with him?"

" _No!-yes- I don't know!"_ Peter gripped his head and groaned. He knew exactly who the Avengers had caught, and exactly why they had been able to catch him.

Morlun the Inheritor had killed the avengers of many worlds; but in this one, being caught had been an advantage. He had his eyes on a meal, and the Avengers were bringing him right to that meal.

Peter growled, slamming the wall with his fist hard enough to leave a dent behind. _"Weaver!_ " He called "If you can hear me, I need help! I can't handle Morlun with this gosh _aweful headache!!!"_ Peter cried to theceiling. "Turn off my spider sense! I know he's here! I can handle him, but only if you freaking _let_ me!!!"

"Sir." Jarvis interjected. "I'm not certain who this weaver you speak of is, but the situation appears serious."

Peter's headache was slowly abating, the pain fading. Perhaps the weaver had gotten his message, perhaps the end was near. Either way, Peter could hear himself think again.

He glanced out the window, eyes narrowing as the quinjet came barelling towards the tower.

On board was a mass murderer who literally ate the Peter Parkers, Gwen Stacy's, Miguels, Jessicas, and all the other spiders of the multiverse.

On board was the creature that murdered so many of Peters brothers and sisters.

On board was the monster who had only eyes for him. It would break his neck and drain his life force dry. It would murder and destroy everyone he cared about to get his measly and gruesome meal.

He had seen so many die. So many with spears and swords driven through their bodies, gasping their last as the inheritors left nothing but empty shells behind. He'd seen the carnage left behind, cleared the bodies of people who had been as selfless as him, who had given their all so the others could survive.

Morlun was vulnerable, unable to regenerate in the pods that Peter and his comrads had destroyed.

He could kill Morlun, and save so many more lives. His eyes flashed darkly, and he stalked over to a pipe in the wall.

"No. Don't tell Tony. I'm finishing this. Jarvis, deactivate, master code Tango nine nine, Piper three seven."

"Deactivating." Jarvis chirped as he went offline. Peter glared at the pipe, grabbing it and wrenching it off the wall. Water spewed out, but he snapped the metal again under his heel, forming a sharp edge. A dark smile crossed his lips as he thought about it driving through Morlun's heart.

Peter kicked the door open, consumed by his need to survive, his need to save his sisters and brothers who might just have a shot. Sure he'd be punished for murdering a chained up criminal, but it would be worth it.

Something had snapped in the teen. Something dark and sinister had clawed its way from the darkest most concealed depths of his seemingly innocent soul. He was going to kill Morlun for what that horrible monster had done, and no one was going to stop him.

The Avengers might try, but he knew their weaknesses. He was faster than Tony, knew that Cap would be taken down with a web net, knew that a good dose of web fluid to the eyes would knock Natasha and Hawkeye out of the game. Banner would be too tired and shocked to stop him, and Thor and Loki would probably back him.

Nothing was going to stop him. Images of the shriveled dead whithering away and drained flashed through his vision as a gutteral animalistic growl left his throat. No more would those spiders quip, or hug their Aunt Mays and Uncle Bens. No more would they stand to defend their worlds. No more would they flash cocky smirks and save innocents. They were dead. And Morlun wasn't.

This was self defense. Peter rationalized in the semi-sane portion of his head. This wasn't pre-meditated murder. This was survival.

As he stood there, the Quinn Jet's ramp lowered. Peter bared his teeth, growling. The pipe was bent in his grip, but the edge was still sharp, sharp enough to impale a cannibalistic mad man.

The Avengers unloaded, Thor dragging Morlun behind him. Their laughing ceased as they caught sight of Peter.

They could sense the darkness radiating off of the normally chipper teen, his teeth flashing as he took a step forward. He was dressed in a medical gown, hair spiked and tussled, a murderous glower on his face and mangled pipe in his hand completing the mad boy look.

"Peter? You okay kid?" Tony asked. Peter could hear the apprehension and fear in his voice.

"Ah hello, Totem. Is that rusty pipe for me?" Morlun laughed coldly. Not many spiders had the guts to do what this kind was clearly planning to. It was pathetic that the boy thought it could end this way.

"Morlun." Peter greeted. His eyes gleamed in hate, mouth dry, grip tightening.

"Totem? what-" Natasha couldn't finish her question before Peter started running. He was fast, insanely so.

"THIS IS FOR MY BROTHERS!" Peter bellowed. Every Avenger could have sworn they didn't hear just one voice, but hundreds, the ghosts of the former spiders perhaps, or the echo in the room; but Peter had jumped into the air, Pipe poised at Morlun's heart.

" _TODAY YOU DIE!!!!"_


	5. MCU meets the Spiderverse Revelation

Shock. Awe. Horror.

A wave of emotions passed through the Avengers collectively as their sweet innocent Peter lunged to kill their recently captured madman.

There was a history. That much was evident, but brothers? Peter was an only kid; so just who had this Morlun so grieviously wronged?

The Avengers didn't have time to ponder, or react. Peter had made his intention clear. He was frenzied, consumed by something so out of this world that it had clouded his normally on par judgment.

"TODAY YOU DIE!" Peter had shouted with such and hate and ferocity that it seemed like they were looking another kid in the face.

He jumped and aimed the jagged pipe clutched in his bone white knuckles, ready to do the deed and end the life.

Loki reacted quickest. "Peter!" He shouted. "Stop." He quickly inserted himself between Morlun and the teen. Despite the lunatic jump he had taken, some part of Peter woke up at seeing his friend putting his life on the line for Morlun.

He landed to Loki's right, adjusting midair, and the pipe shot out, catching Morlun's soft exposed throat. The villain grunted as Peter pressed, then snarled a grating laugh.

"I knew you couldn't do it Totem."

"Give me _one_ good reason _not_ to." Peter breathed, his eyes still dangerously narrow.

Peter felt a hand on his shoulder. Cap was looking at him with a firm guarded countinence on his face.

"I get the feeling this man has done something horrible to you... However, you have mever murdered before, not even people who have wronged you more."

He was talking about the creep who had taken his Uncle Ben. Of course cap wasn't going to voice that, but a silent connection ran between the two.

"You have an innocent soul, Brother." Loki spoke up. "Please... _Please_ don't give that up. Not like Thor and I have. It's not worth it."

"You _don't know_ what he's _done_." Peter snapped quietly. " _HOW MANY OF MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF HIM!"_ The irate teen roared.

Morlun flinched as the child bore his soul to them. It gave the Inheritor a good look at his mental status, which was deteriorating with every passing moment.

"No matter WHAT he deserves, killing an unarmed man who SURRENDERED is _not_ the answer Peter."

The boy felt his resolve snap somewhat, eyes watering as a melting pot of emotions spewed their contents across his heart.

On the one hand, he was consumed by hate. He'd love nothing more than to kill Morlun, end the psychopath's reign of terror once and for all.

On the other, Peter Parker was screaming at himself to think things through. Here he was, someone who had somehow become the moral guidelines to the Avengers. They were spewing his own words back at him, and it hurt. He was hurting.

Uncle Ben had told him that with great power, comes great responsibility; but Peter felt as if he could apply that to both alternatives.

On the one hand, his responsibility could be restraint, letting the other spiders decide what to do with Morlun, or just locking him up... But on the other, Peter could be responsible for killing Morlun and protecting all those who would otherwise die.

He had the inheritor at his mercy, and revenge consumed him-

Revenge. Peter blinked. No. He couldn't do this. It would have been an act of revenge. Truly deserved, but not something for Peter himself to dole out.

As he hesitantly pulled the pipe away, Morlun cackled darkly.

"You should have killed me, little bug."

"Don't make me change my mind. And you _will_ face justice for what you've done."

Morlun sneered at him. The Inheritor had an ace up his sleeve. "Come into my parlor said the Inheritor to Spider. I have something here that might make your day _brighter_ " He spoke. Peter took a few steps back and the Avengers were suddenly on alert, relief at the boy's crumbling resolve suddenly being replaced by a strange sense of danger.

"You're right." Peter hissed lowly. "I should have."

Turning on his heel, Peter stormed from the room.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'you have the situation handled'?" Nick Fury's voice echoed loudly from the next room. Peter sat in the lobby, head bowed in both regret and irritation.

They had been talking about him for the past hour, and now he had enough.

All the Avengers jumped in surprise as the door slammed open roughly

Meanwhile Fury barely bat an eyelash. "Mr. Parker, you should not _be_ here." He reproached coldly.

"No, Mr. Fury, all due respect _sir,_ -" Peter rebuffed boldly. "I _should_." It was out of place for him to speak so brazenly, but something was evidently still wrong.

"Peter-" Natasha sighed. "We need to know what's going on with you. You've been moody, depressed, and then... well you went for the kill. What do you know about Morlun? What did he do to you?"

Peter lowered his head. "It's not what did to _me_ , and it's not any of your business."

"I think it is, Mr. Parker. Morlun the Inheritor is under our protection, and quite honestly, you don't seem to be in your right mind. I've been considering pulling you from the Avengers until you can pull _yourself_ together..."

"Fury!" Tony shouted angrilly, but the director silenced him with a raised hand.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

Peter looked down. "It's not my story to tell."

"He's _mostly_ _right!"_ A voice said from behind. A bright flash of light appeared as old friends finally arrived, and a wry smile crossed Peter's lips.

Out of the haze of shocking dazzling light, which caught the Avengers entirely off guard, emerged three spiders, three who had come out of the last fiasco alive.

Everyone felt their jaw drop, panic and surprise gripping them as an older Peter Parker in a somewhat modified suit walked forward.

"It's _all of_ _ours."_

* * *

 **Hey guys, Darkwolf here. Sorry for such the long delay with these last two chapters. My life got insane and I pretty much stopped writing fanfic. I'm back though!** **Please leave a review and constructive criticism is welcome!**


	6. Into the Deep End

Fury was on guard as he took in the sight before him. This man standing in front of him was undoubtedly Spiderman.

He was older though. The tell tale hints of laugh lines lightly framed his face, gray strands of hair mingled with his light brown locks. He had a matured look and a wary glint in his aqua blue eyes. His right leg was missing, replaced with a mechanical one that locked onto his knee.

At his back was a woman in white with a hood. Her Spider-like eye pieces were hot pink, and the web strands that had been meticulously stitched into her suit were the same. She wore a mask, but the younger Peter knew her to be Gwen Stacy.

The third Spider was short, wearing black spandex mingled with red webbing and matching crimson eye pieces. Miles Morales, Peter remembered. The two had raced through the multiverse gathering the spiders of different worlds.

"What is this? Who _are_ you?" Fury demanded, his voice clipped.

"Ah Nick, nice to see you alive and kicking in this world. You're as chipper as always I see." The older Peter remarked with a sly smirk.

Fury crossed his arms, eye narrowing at the rather bland nick name.

"Okay, this is funny." Tony remarked in disbelief, "But we have a serious-"

"Problem. That's why we're here, Stark." Peter remarked taking Tony off guard. There was a faint hostility in the older Parker's voice, rivalry... almost.

"Do you have Morlun restrained?"

"How do you-"

"Listen-" Gwen stepped forward. "You have a lot of questions, but we don't have a lot of time. Morlun's working to free the rest of the inheritors."

"But he took a snack break." Miles added, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

The Peter of this world stared darkly at the floor.

"Can someone _please_ give us some answers!?" Hawkeye suddenly shouted. "There's a conversation here and half the people in the room don't know what's going on!"

The older Peter steadied a calm gaze on the archer, folding his arms over his chest. His eyes suddenly flickered to the younger version of himself.

"Get dressed, Spidey. It's time to roll. Gwen, Miles, go get Morlun, it's time he goes back to his prison. I'll brief this world's avengers."

"Wait just a minute-" Fury huffed. "Morlun's staying _right_ where he is!"

"This world's?" Tony asked, the idea suddenly taking root.

"Listen." Peter's voice gained an edge which drew silence from everyone. He got right in Fury's face, eyes boring into his.

"Morlun is more dangerous than you can possibly imagine. He's destroyed countless Avengers, drained countless totems, and killed countless people."

His voice dropped to downright deadly.

"We _had_ him in a world where he could harm no one, but he escaped. He's going back _before any more die_."

Fury was taken off guard, his single eye widening.

Peter stepped back, glancing at his young doppleganger. The younger Pete gave him a curt nod before slipping off. The older gazed across the avenger's faces, his eyes carrying turmoil and age.

"So do you know why Peter has been acting so strange?" Tony finally asked.

"Morlun is an inheritor. He and his family hunt down and drain the life forces of the totems." The older Peter,now the only Peter in the room, explained.

"Totems?" Natasha asked. "I heard him call our Peter that." Horror laced her voice as realization dawned on her.

"Yes. We spidermen and Women are totems. The inheritors drain us, hunt us down for sport and kill us for food. It's all a big game, and we're the ball."

If Hawkeye turned green, no one noticed, but looks of horror and repulsion crossed everyone's face.

"No wonder Petey was so messed up." Cap murmured.

The aged Peter let out a sigh, realizing answers were needed. "Not long ago, the inheritors sought to destroy the multiverse using several key spiders, but hundreds of us teamed up to stop them." Peter made a fist.

We succeeded, but so many Spiders died... All of us watched as they were drained dry, reduced to husks and shells, run through, torn apart. It was a war zone, and if your spiderman is messed up... at least some of You understand what war is like, what he's going through... What we're all going through."

"So that's why he wanted to kill Morlun." Fury soberly declared. He didn't blame Peter at this point. The chaos of war was familiar to him, the ache of watching your friends die... and if those friends were versions of yourself... Well Fury _didn't_ know what that was like.

"He did?" This truly surprised the older Peter before a broken look entered his stormy eyes. "I don't blame the kid for wanting him dead. If I didn't have over twenty years of experience under my belt, then I might have bent to the same whims when I had the chance."

"Why has he been in so much pain?" Tony asked.

"That would be the weaver. Our spidersense." He tapped his skull lightly.

"It's not exactly natural. All of our worlds are connected by the great web, our connection to reality. The weaver constantly watches, pinging our spider sense whenever we're in danger."

"Oh... That explains why I haven't been able to properly duplicate it." Tony mused.

"So you _are_ Peter Parker." Cap asked. He'd been studying the older man, and noticed a lot of resemblance.

"I am; however, I'm a lot older than your Spiderman. We're not all Peters, though. You saw Gwen and Miles. There's Miguels, Billys, Petras, Bens, Jessicas; and of course multiples of each one, coming from entirely different walks of life."

"So you've run into villain versions of yourself?" Hawkeye asked, deciding that a crazy question might break the thick tension building in the room.

"Once or twice." Peter nodded. "Though they worked with us good guys as a means of survival."

The room lapsed into silence before Fury, the tactical side of him springing to life looked the older Peter right in the eyes.

"Mr. Parker, Are the inheritors going to be a problem?"

Peter mulled it over, an exhausted look flashing across his face.

"No. We're taking your spiderman into the multiverse. It should draw heat off of your world, especially if the rest of the inheritors escape."

"What?" Tony yelped. "You can't just take him! Especially not into a warzone!"

Peter glared at stark. "I don't know what you're like in this world, but in mine, you turned out to be a _reckless jerk_. Countless were hurt because you didn't take precautions, Cap is dead because of you, and the Avengers are _fragmented_."

His tone was harsh, causing Tony... and everone else to flinch.

"We spiders take care of our own. Sure, it's a warzone, but until I determine what kind of Stark you are, he's better off with us. I don't need you corrupting him anymore than he is."

Everyone was shocked into silence before a beep sounded. Peter lifted his arm, a holographic screen appearing floating above his upturned forearm.

Mile's horrified face appeared. "Pete, man, Morlun's free! _He just **drained** Gwen!"_

* * *

 **Okay, so the creative juices were flowing, so here... I belched out another chapter that hopefully you all enjoyed.**

 **I'm really winging it, so suggestions are appreciated. I also want to know what you guys think, so please drop a review and have an awesometastic day!**

 **-Darkwolf**


	7. Death Toll

"Miles, _Run_!" Peter barked, instantly turning on his heel and charging out of the room.

The Avengers, adept at quick reaction times lunged to their feet. They followed this Spider, easily enough because his metal foot clunked every time it collided with the floor.

The younger Spider was in the hall, instantly on guard.

"Morlun escaped!" The older Peter told his doppleganger.

"I should have _killed_ him when I had the chance." The younger Peter declared, running alongside. The older pursed his lips, daring a glance at the kid.

"You did the right thing. Morlun wouldn't have regenerated.. It would have been murder... As much as I hate to admit it, he needs to go back in the pen."

He got no response, but the elder knew what was running through his head.

Anger, hate, bubbling like a geyser, about to erupt.

This wasn't anything new, but the urge needed to be curbed. He'd deal with it later; right now, he was worried about Miles. The kid was spry, quick footed, but also terribly unlucky.

That seemed to be a factor worth weighing in these days.

"Where are you keeping him?" Peter demanded, hoping for a quick route.

"Prison level, sublevel 3." Tony skidded to a stop at the elevator.

"No time for that! We take the stairs." Peter huffed, grabbing his younger self and yanking him into the stairwell. He grabbed the rail and threw his legs over, free falling down the gap in the middle.

"Wait!" Loki called, but it was too late.

Peter positioned himself to avoid whiplash when he jolted to a stop. Above he could hear the younger Peter shouting as he plunged into the dark stairwell after the older.

Stopping was somewhat painful, but Peter didn't dwell on it, landing feet first and running to the door. He kicked it open, and was surprised when he already found the Avengers down there. They had just emerged from a green portal that Loki conjured up.

"Well thanks for mentioning that to _me."_ Peter grouched before brushing past.

"I tried!" Loki called back, following behind. Peter saw a limo form on the floor as they rounded a corner, a female.

It looked like she'd just delfated, like all the muscle and bones had been sucked out. He skidded to a stop as he looked away, sucking in a mortified breath.

 _Poor Gwen_.

He thought to himself.

He could hear the mingle of gasps as the Avengers saw first hand what Morlun was capable of. It was a truly horrifying prospect.

The younger Peter covered his mouth, stomach revolting violently, flipping in his gut. Despite having seen this before, the surge of memories it brought caused him to reel. Cap's hand on his back stopped him from falling.

The older Peter was used to gory scenes, but that didn't make it any easier. He looked up, remembering Miles.

A scream tore through the halls, and Peter bolted, leaping over Gwen's body with a silent promise to come back for her. She deserved it.

He looked at every door, through every glass window, searching for Morlun where he'd undoubtedly find Miles... Man, he hoped the kid was okay.

"Take a left!" Cap called from behind, and Peter didn't even stop to check for a door before turning.

The great glass cage that had one held Morlun was empty, and Peter alongside the avengers barreled right past it and through the next door. They emerged into a large atrium, each door in the room leading to another prison. Peter scowled, wondering if anybody here gotten a fair trial. If it had been _his_ Stark, he'd have safely wagered that no, they hadn't.

The sight that met them was nearly as horrifying as the last. Miles was on his knees before the Inheritor, Morlun wrapping his meaty hands around Miles's head and chin.

Peter knew the position well; Morlun was seconds away from snapping the boy's neck. He skidded to an abrupt stop, the Avengers all following his lead and raising their weapons.

"Ah ah ah." Morlun scolded, twisting to a painful point that made Miles screech in agony. Both Peters, all the Avengers, and Fury winced in sympathy, eyes narrowing.

"Wouldn't want to accidently snap his neck before I'm ready to eat."

"Let him go, Morlun!" The younger Peter called.

"As I see it, I'm the one with the bargaining power... not you. If you want your little friend to live, then surrender."

"We can't trust you." The older Peter sagely hissed.

"Indeed. That does seem to present a problem, doesn't it?"

The Avengers weren't sure what to do, or if there was anything they could do. One wrong move and Miles would have a severed neck.

"Guys, No.. Agh!" Miles shouted, as Morlun jostled him, warning him to be quiet and keep his mouth shut.

The younger Peter made a move forward, worried for his friend, his brother. It was a move the older had anticipated. He snagged his young doppleganger by the arm and shook his head.

"We don't negotiate with Inheritors." He grimly said, shooting a silent look at Peter. There was confidence in his eyes, something the younger didn't know.

"So be it." Morlun growled. He was a second from yanking Mile's head when suddenly he was tackled from the ceiling.

A pig standing on two legs and dressed in a spiderman outfit was clinging to his neck. Morlun growled, releasing Miles and wrapping his hands around the pig... or trying.

Spiderham jumped clear, doing a flip mid air and landing next to the Peters. Miles darted away from Morlun, stumbling as he ran, only to be caught be a younger Peter.

"You good?"

"Yeah, Peachy." Miles replied, righting and dusting himself off.

Tony and the Avengers weren't entirely sure what to think as they inspected the... pig?

"Is that a-"

"Yes!!! I am a pig! P-I-G, Piiiiig. Get it out of your system and focus on the task at hand you two legged monkeys!"


	8. Interdimensional Road Trip

Spider-ham's conventional yet unexpected presence was enough to catch every Avenger entirely off guard.

It was an edge Morlun hadn't been expecting, but the inheritor's keen mind quickly twisted the advantage to his favor.

The distraction was just enough for him to access the dimensional transporter he'd rigged up on the planet he and his family had been abandoned on.

In mere seconds, Morlun had gone from cat to mouse, retreating through a sudden and brilliant portal that flashed into existence behind him.

The wave of light engulfed him, and the older Peter cried out in frustration. " _No_!"

He lunged forward, wrist shooting up and a strand of sticky webbing jetting out of his web shooter. It hit air as the portal snapped shut nearly as quickly as it had appeared.

Peter dropped to his knees with a groan, gripping his stomach as sharp pain lanced through him, like a spike digging into his gut.

His younger doppleganger, the spider of this world, was at his side in an instant to help him up.

"What's wrong?" Miles asked in alarm, wondering if Morlun had managed to get one up on the older Spider-man.

"I'm _fine_..." He growled, shaking the younger Spider's hands off and rising to shaking feet, arm clasped tightly over his stomach.

The younger hovered nearby, hands out to catch him if he toppled over, a very strong possibility judging the way he swayed.

The Avengers barely had time to blink as the whole thing went down, but as soon as Morlun had sprung for freedom, weapons had gone off. Fury fired his pistol, Cap slung his shield, Tony's repulsers had blasted a hole in the wall behind the portal, Natasha's stingers had left two bullet holes next to the burn marks from Tony's repulsers, and an arrow lay bent and broken.

Their attacks had been useless.

A cold ball settled in the Spiders' guts as cold reality finally settled in the quiet room. Morlun had been in their grasp, but now he was back out there to kill more spiders.

More would die before the sun set on this world. A massive war lay before them, a battlefield where the soldiers were up against those who could and would crush them into the ground.

They had gotten an amazing edge, Morlun at their mercy... But just as quickly, they had lost it.

The oldest Peter in the room felt this blow harder than the others. He had promised that this war would be nipped in the bud before it got out of hand, and he felt repsonsible for Morlun's escape.

Gwen and Miles had been counting on him... and he had failed.

Guilt rocked his mind, and the world faded as he found himself thinking only about his failure as both a Spider and a Parker.

He was unaware of the hollow snapping of someone's fingers in front of his face for the longest time. He stiffened as it came back into focus.

Fury was giving him a grim look, and he was aware of a hand on his shoulder.

Knowing that getting a grip was crucial, Peter cleared his throat.

"Spiders... this war has just begun." He spoke, his voice carrying a heavy tone.

"It's not ideal, but we have a duty... a duty to our worlds, to our brothers and sisters... The inheritors are planning an escape, and if that happens... countless will die. Countless _have_ died. The question we must ask, is if their deaths will be in vain? If those like... like Gwen died for nothing."

Hot passion twisted into his veins as a resolute look crossed his face. A burning hate nestled in his chest, warmth of rage crossing his cheeks.

"Are we going to _stand_ by and let it all be for naught?" He slammed a hand in his fist for emphasise.

The Spiders in the room had equally determined looks on their faces as they silently gave him the answer.

 _No._

"Peter..." Tony spoke up, catching his own Spider's attention. "We can protect you here. I know this means a lot to you... But this is beyond dangerous."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but Morlun's still out there... he _has_ to be stopped... for my sake, and my family's."

"We _are_ your family!" Tony pleaded, his eyes begging Peter not to go.

The kid looked down, not able to meet his mentor's eyes. "Not all of it."

"But-"

"You hear him, Iron monkey." Spider-ham interjected harshly. "He's comin' with."

The other spiders silently rallied around the youngest Parker.

"Well then we're coming too." Captain America spoke calmly. "I understand your conviction, but you're not alone in this."

The older Parker opened his mouth to refuse, but then snapped it shut. This was Captain America, wanting to lend a hand against Morlun... How could he say no to his role model?

"Great idea, Captain." Loki said. "My magic may prove useful. I shall join you."

"Aye, Brother. This Morlun shall pay for his crimes." Thor added.

"Count me in." Tony declared.

"But-" Peter finally shook his head. "You guys have no idea what-"

"This isn't open for discussion." Natasha hissed.

"Yup. we're coming." Clint flashed one of his cheeky smiles.

"Well..." Spider-ham ran a hand down his chin. "I guess we'd better get this interdimensional road trip underway then."


	9. Into the Spiderverse

Fury blinked as earth's primary defense force all pledged their help to think dimensional jumper.

It's not like he couldn't sympathise. Really he could, but he wasn't used to letting emotions rule his decisions.

It quickly became evident to the disgruntled old man that emotions were driving the Avengers to leave this universe to fight a madman who may very well kill them.

On the other hand, he knew that they were also worried about the wall crawler. He suspected that by allowing the Avengers to go, he was drawing fire off his world.

It was a perplexing dilemma to say the least... Fury stood silently, watching as the older Parker stared with flabberghasted shock and greatfullness on his face.

It was at this point that Nick realised how much stress the man must have been saddled with. He couldn't bring himself to tell the Avengers to stay. Letting them go did have its own purpose, and it was time to give the ultimates initiative a go.

He folded his hands tightly behind his back, sole eye studying the Avengers.

Cap's gaze turned to catch his.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. director stroked his beard before letting out a sigh and a nod. "Good luck Avengers." He spoke firmly, his voice booming across the atrium.

The older Peter let out a shuddering breath, giving the Avengers his own appreciative nod.

"Let's go."

He turned to face the empty chasm of a room and spoke loudly. "Weaver, bring us home!"

Only seconds later, a white portal opened, revealing a nearly Garden of Eden like world on the other side. Sprawling fields and towering trees met their gazes. Hazy figures stood around, but there was little detail.

Peter turned to face Fury. "Please give Gwen a proper burial." He asked pleadingly. The Shield director nodded grimly.

Satisfied, Peter placed a hand on the younger Peter's shoulder and pushed him forward.

Passing through the portal was an experience the Avengers weren't at all familiar with.

It felt like passing through an electric field. The hairs on their arms and legs stood on end, the quiet murmurs of hundreds of voices echoing through their ears.

They arrived, their feet touching down in soft spongy grass, the gentle smell of lavender wafting through the fresh warm air. A soft twitter of birds from seemingly everywhere completed the haven-like picture.

The portal fizzled close behind them.

"Woah." Tony whistled. "Would'ya look at _that."_

The hazy figures had clarified. Spiders of every shape, size, and color, stood around, quietly chatting or hanging out.

One Spider, a tall buff one with the British flag on his suit approached the group. He was flanked by a spider in a full suit with horns along his head like a Mohawk. He had a heavy sleeveless vest over his suit, and a pair of beige khakies on.

"What happened, Mate? Where's Morlun?"

The Australian spider asked.

"Sorry, Outback." The older Peter apologized, "He slipped through the cracks... Drained another Gwen."

Outback's eye lenses narrowed as his fists clenched.

"Any clue where he went?" Spiderman UK asked curiously.

"No." Peter replied with a sigh. "But we picked up a few new recruits." He gestured to the Avengers.

The Avengers waved awkwardly. There were so many Spider-men... It was a little unnerving.

"Hmph. Welcome to the soon to be dead squad."

"Outback." UK scolded.

"No he's right!" A spider called from behind. They'd turn to see one dressed in a white cloak, his mask beneath equally as white. He was leaning casually against a tree. "We're all dead. I might as well go home and live out the rest of my days terrorizing people."

"Wolf Spider, go back to your corner. I _don't_ need this right now." The Older Peter spat hatefully.

Wolf's eye lenses narrowed, the spider standing a lot straighter.

"I don't take orders from a goody two shoes hero like you. I'm only here because there's safety in numbers and so far I'm still alive."

"Yes, Wolf. We are well aware of your motives, and have allowed you to stick with us..." Peter spat back. "But that doesn't mean we want to listen to you whine all day."

Wolf-Spider snorted before tossing both hands in the air and stalking off. "Whatever." He muttered.

The older Peter glared at his back before turning to face the Avengers. "You asked about villain versions of ourselves?"

The Avengers shared a look, the same question silently running among them.

 _Just what have we gotten ourselves into?_


End file.
